


It's a Vibe

by Carmenlire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, I don't care about accuracy or canon I'm here for a good time, Intoxication, M/M, Mild Smut, PWP without Porn, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, high!alec, high!magnus, soft boyfriends, this is complete self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: This doesn’t happen all the time. It’s not rare but it’s not nightly, or even bimonthly. But sometimes, both Alec and Magnus need a night to themselves. Alec still couldn’t remember the name of the plant but the third time Magnus had taken it out of his apothecary, Alec’s curiosity had finally been overwhelmed.Magnus only indulged when he’d had a particularly grueling day and needed help coming down from his frustration and anger. Alec’s day had been shit and he’d been so keyed up, he’d stopped by the training room for a few hours before coming home, beating the shit out of a punching bag until his knuckles were bruised, but it hadn’t helped.He had come home to find Magnus almost done with the first joint and in a rare moment of impulse, had decided to go for it.Alec gets high with Magnus.





	It's a Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent and also the most explicit I've ever written. I'm really just here for fun lol. Song inspiration: It's a Vibe by 2 Chainz. Happy Reading :)

Alec walks into the loft, already shrugging out of his suit jacket as the door swings shut behind him. It takes him a minute, the shadow of his day from hell keeping him from taking in the rest of the penthouse, but when he realizes, he can’t keep the expression on his face from morphing into a smirk, tension leaving him as he turns towards the living room, already knowing what he’ll see.

The loft smells like cloves with a dash of licorice and while the scent would have Alec wrinkling his nose anywhere else, tonight it has him relaxing, shoulders rolling back as he takes his cufflinks out and starts rolling his dress shirt up his forearms.

As expected, Alec finds Magnus reclining on the couch, whiskey in one hand and joint in the other. He must’ve changed before he’d settled in the living room, for he’s wearing an emerald green silk robe. It’s one of Alec’s favorites, hitting Magnus mid-thigh and loosely knotted, the edges have separated, showing a delicious strip of sculpted chest. 

He strolls over to his boyfriend, leans down to kiss him. It’s a slow kiss, deep and unhurried, Magnus’s head tilting back and mouth opening for Alec almost immediately. It’s a welcome home kiss but Alec wonders how long Magnus has been indulging as he doesn’t even try to keep the moan from his throat. Alec lingers for a few minutes, nipping at Magnus’s bottom lip, swallowing that moan for his own.

Alec breaks off with a chuckle, just a little breathless as he asks, “How was your day?”

Magnus’s groan has an entirely different tone as he throws back the rest of his whiskey before taking a drag. Alec watches as the tip glows violet for a moment before he takes Magnus's glass and goes over to the drink cart, refilling it with a few fingers of top shelf scotch and knocking it back while Magnus answers.

“Today was terrible, darling, thanks for asking. I had a dozen clients, each one less tolerable than the one before, and one of them had the _audacity_ to insinuate that perhaps they should’ve gone to another warlock for their request, a _better_ one. 

“Better, my ass,” Magnus sneers, bringing the joint back up to his lips, this drag more furious than the last. “It took everything I had not to turn him into a cross-eyed salamander and crush him under my heel. He didn’t even need anything unusual or interesting. It was a financially solvent potion that took me three minutes and half a brain cell. And it didn’t pay off very well, considering I charged him through the nose and he didn’t even _realize_.”

Alec laughs while grabbing the whiskey Magnus had been drinking and bringing it over to the couch. He sets the decanter on the low coffee table before turning fully towards Magnus. He takes him in, the low light making Magnus look ethereal, golden, like a king in repose. He steps closer and climbs into Magnus’s lap, straddling those strong thighs, wrapping his arms around Magnus’s broad shoulders.

Magnus lays one hand against his side as he offers Alec the joint. Alec leans forward, lashes sweeping low as he takes a long drag, cheeks hollowing. The last bit of tension leaves him and he settles more firmly on Magnus.

This doesn’t happen all the time. It’s not rare but it’s not nightly, or even bimonthly. But sometimes, both Alec and Magnus need a night to themselves. Alec never indulges without making sure the Institute is taken care of-- it helps his high, anyway, to know that he won’t suddenly have to dash to the Institute and put out a dozen pithy fires.

Izzy is in charge until tomorrow evening and as the drug starts to work its magic, Alec melts a little.

It’d taken some convincing at first. Alec was lightyears from that prudish shadowhunter with a perpetual stick up his ass that he’d once been. But it’d still been a shock the first time he’d returned to the loft only to see Magnus casually and expertly rolling, for lack of a better term, a joint. Alec wasn’t unfamiliar with drugs-- for fuck’s sake, Jace had had an annoying penchant for weed a few years ago and Izzy had always been a risk taker, looking for the next adventure. 

Shadowhunters weren’t unfamiliar with drugs both mundane and of their world. They lived fast and died young, and the job could be stressful as hell. Everyone needed a break now and then. It helped that their metabolism and their biology, while not on par with werewolves, still left them immune to the more dangerous side effects that mundanes had to worry about. Alec, ever the big brother, had never tried anything but he didn’t begrudge others the need for an outlet.

Fuck knows he’d used questionable coping mechanisms enough to know how vital they could be.

But it hadn’t been anything so benign as marijuana that Magnus had put together. No, the papers were a deep green, the leaves bright purple and smelling intoxicating without even lighting up. It was some type of Seelie plant and _that_ made Alec wary. Seelie shit was unpredictable as hell and Alec had no intention of rescuing his boyfriend from turning neon pink or into a fly.

Magnus had finished sealing the papers and turned just as Alec had started walking towards him. He’d offered Alec a hit but he’d turned it down flat. Magnus had raised a brow, murmured _suit yourself_ , and taken a long drag. Immediately, he’d relaxed, glamour dropping and gold just a thin ring around slit pupils. Luckily, nothing unfortunate had happened and the two of them had spent a quiet night in together. 

Magnus had tried to initiate sex half a dozen times but Alec had steadfastly refused-- Magnus was high and he wasn’t going to take advantage of his boyfriend, no matter that they’d been going out for months and Magnus was clearly on board. The next day, Magnus had sheepishly apologized and they’d talked it through, deciding with this particular drug, that as long as both were consenting, it was perfectly okay.

Alec still couldn’t remember the name of the plant but the third time Magnus had taken it out of his apothecary, Alec’s curiosity had finally been overwhelmed. Magnus only indulged when he’d had a particularly grueling day and needed help coming down from his frustration and anger. Alec’s day had been shit and he’d been so keyed up, he’d stopped by the training room for a few hours before coming home, beating the shit out of a punching bag until his knuckles were bruised, but it hadn’t helped. 

He had come home to find Magnus almost done with the first joint and in a rare moment of impulse, had decided _fuck it_.

Magnus’s eyes had been glued to him as he’d plucked the joint out of his hand and taken an expert hit, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

“And where did you learn to do that, love?”

Already feeling the effects, Alec had grinned, explaining, “Just because I don’t indulge doesn’t mean I’m totally sheltered, Magnus.”

Climbing into Magnus’s lap, they’d shared the rest of it. It didn’t change him, didn’t make him think or do anything out of character, it had just lowered his inhibitions. Only a few people knew that he was a huge nerd, a bit weird, and thankfully Magnus was one of them. Alec shared every thought as it came to mind, everything from a diatribe on the beauty of cows to wondering how the fuck his boyfriend was so hot.

Desire had stirred, simmering low and hazy, and Magnus had obviously been feeling similarly, as they’d made out for a few hours before falling asleep on the couch, waking up with mild headaches-- probably due to dehydration-- and a syrupy satisfaction.

Ever since that first night, Alec almost always joined Magnus when he decided he needed a little extra help relaxing.

Tonight, as Alec sits comfortably astride Magnus, he can’t help but think Jace and Izzy-- hell, the entire damn Institute-- would have a coronary if they could see him now. The ever straitlaced Alec, high as shit, giggling at what are probably inanities and moderately sure that he’ll end up blowing Magnus by the end of the evening.

The thing about this drug is that it’s potent as hell but not overtly dangerous. As Magnus had explained, it just loosened the tongue, making thoughts and sensations rise to the surface in a way they normally weren’t. For someone as stoic and closed-off as Alec, this plant, found in only a handful of Seelie forests across the world, could be particularly devastating since it provided such a marked difference from his usual countenance.

One of the things that had surprised Alec that first time was how incredible high sex could feel. He and Magnus had fucked plenty of times when they were drunk, probably too wasted to do whatever they’d done, and that was familiar. The sense that things were too urgent and everything was _too much_ was similar to when Alec was high but there were subtle differences.

When they were high it was like liquid pleasure dripping into his bones. Everything was hazy and golden-- the fever was trapped under a layer, never rising to the surface in an explosion but always simmering beneath the surface. Things dragged out when they were like this. The slide of tongues was enough to occupy them for hours, the feeling of Magnus’s hips rolling up to meet his enough to send him over the edge.

The Seelie plant might be a bit of a low-level aphrodisiac, too. But then, Alec never could resist Magnus.

As Alec finishes the first joint, Magnus magics another one into his hand and takes the first hit. As it hits him, he grins and blinks slowly, holding it out for Alec after a few minutes. They stay like that for awhile, trading back and forth until the second and eventual third joint disappears. 

Both of them are feeling loose-limbed and relaxed, completely forgetting the shitty days that had caused this, when Alec leans down and kisses Magnus, soft and chaste. It’s just a touching of lips, a point of contact, before Alec moves to the side. He starts nibbling on Magnus’s mouth, tongue sweeping out to taste Magnus’s bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth and leaving it tender and throbbing, before Magnus slides his hands under Alec’s shirt and digs his fingers into his hips. 

The dull pain is enough to have Alec hissing out a breath, arching closer, and Magnus takes the opportunity to kiss Alec properly, swallowing his little grunts and groans, pleasure ratcheting up.

Things are just getting interesting, Alec draping over Magnus, breath mingling with Magnus slowing unbuttoning Alec’s shirt, when his phone rings. It takes several seconds before Alec registers anything through the haze of having Magnus so close and by the time he does, it’s gone silent. 

With a loose shrug, Alec picks up right back where he left off, ducking his head until he’s mouthing at Magnus’s pulsepoint, sucking and biting and tearing these whimpers from Magnus that leave both of them hard and leaking.

Unfortunately, Magnus has just gotten Alec’s shirt off and is running those lovely hands over his back when Alec’s cell starts up again. Swearing, Alec rises up to his knees, hands going to his pockets in slow motion.

Everything feels like it’s being filtered through molasses and while it’s great when things are running smoothly, when Alec actually needs to do something urgent it’s hell on his focus. 

Being on his knees brings his sternum right to Magnus’s mouth-level and as Alec’s frustration rises, Magnus laughs. They aren’t quite giggles, but they’re definitely giddy and silly and something that would never happen were he sober. Alec is vaguely aware of Magnus shooting him a devious glance before he feels lips against his chest.

Magnus’s mouth roams in an unpredictable pattern and Alec has finally gotten his goddamn hand around his phone and is pulling it out of his pocket when Magnus latches onto one of his nipples and bites, just a little, just enough to have Alec keening. His attention wavers for a few minutes as he forgets about his phone, instead bringing hands up to Magnus’s hair. He threads his fingers through those soft locks and pulls, bringing Magnus closer as his mouth opens on a silent gasp.

Everything is so intense and Alec loves it. His awareness is still complete but it still feels like he’s not in complete control. He loves giving that control up to Magnus, enjoys sharing it.

He’s always safe with Magnus.

He's is just bringing a hand down to his slacks, fumbling with the zipper when his phone goes off for the third goddamn time. Finally deciding that maybe he should really pay attention, Alec pulls away from Magnus.

He immediately wishes he hadn’t.

Magnus’s mouth is red and slick and those lovely eyes are staring at him in confusion, as though lost on why Alec could have possibly stopped things.

Distantly, Alec prays for patience before swiping to accept the call-- it only takes him half a dozen tries.

“Yeah, I’m here. What?”

Alec’s voice is probably meant to sound curt and snappish, no doubt letting the person on the other end know that their call is an inconvenience, but he completely misses the mark if so. Alec’s voice is unusually soft and there’s a lazy quality to it that makes it seem like he’s finding his words as he goes along. Such a short sentence shouldn’t have needed so much of his concentration.

“Good evening, _hermano_ ,”

“Hey, Iz. What’s up? Well, besides the sky, _obviously_.” Though he can’t see it, Izzy’s eyebrows almost fly off her face as she raises them in surprise. If she didn’t know better, she’d say her brother was drunk-- she hears him snort after his little joke and an answering smile covers her face.

“Besides the sky, I needed to know what your password is for your iPad.” Isabelle winces, knowing her next sentence will probably have Alec running back here but it can’t be helped.

“I need to file an official mission insubordination form but apparently only Heads have access to them, so. I need to get online through your private server. What’s your password?”

She takes a deep breath, waiting for Alec to start interrogating her, but it’s radio silence for almost a full minute. She’s just getting ready to see if the call dropped, when Alec responds.

“So. Those were a lot of words,” Alec sounds like a computer that needs to be rebooted, like he’s buffering, and she can just imagine him blinking owlishly. _What the hell?_

“I don’t know what you need but, like, the Institute is still standing? No one burned it down? There’s not a genocidal maniac or demon mom running around?”

Izzy is confused, to say the least, but she answers honestly. “No, really it’s just another administrative task I want to finish before I call it a night.”

“Okie doke,” Alec says and there’s another long pause. This phone call is starting to become painful.

“Alec?”

Alec immediately perks up. “Yeah?”

Izzy closes her eyes and prays for patience. “Your password?”

Alec hums. “Oh, right.”

Absently, he starts talking as if he’s having a conversation with himself.

“Now, let’s see. Password. What’s my password. For the iPad. It would be something I’d want to remember. You don’t want to forget your password. That would be, like, so bad,” Alec breaks off with a fucking _giggle_ , Izzy swears to Raziel, and at this point she’s just ready to hang up and write it all by hand for Alec to type up tomorrow.

Alec starts talking again, but he’s obviously not addressing her, though he doesn’t pull the phone away from his mouth. “Magnus, babe, have you ever thought about the etymology of password. Like a word that passes. It passes a test. I hate tests,” Alec ends grumpily and Isabelle is two goddamn seconds from banging her head against the desk as she hears Magnus start to reply. 

Her saving grace is that Jace walks in and she shoots him an imploring look that he returns with a confused expression. 

Over the line she hears, “I know you do, darling, but you always pass with flying colors. Remember the first time you tested yourself to see if you could deepthroat my dick and--”

Izzy wrenches the phone away from her and stares at it, aghast.

Alec is obviously not in his right mind and Izzy keeps the phone away from her for a few moments, giving Alec time to finish his conversation with Magnus while she turns to look over at Jace.

“Does your parabatai bond feel okay,” she demands.

Jace just looks at her. “Yeah, it feels fine. I wouldn’t be strolling in here to annoy you if it didn’t. Why?”

She knows she’s behaving like a fourteen year old, but Izzy looks side to side before leaning forward, whispering, “I think Alec’s high.”

Jace immediately snorts, slapping a hand over his mouth to keep the noise in, but she doesn’t even pay attention to it.

Jace just looks at her, unimpressed. “You think our brother, Head of the Institute, the asshole with a perpetual stick up his ass, is what? _Blowing reefer?_ ”

Izzy releases a breath, hissing, “I don’t know but I just heard Magnus and him talking about deepthroating.”

She shudders.

“And,” she continues, “he seems preoccupied on the phone. He can’t keep up with the conversation; he’s distracted and going off on tangents that are weird, even for him. Like he’s devolved into a three year old with a shiny object. It’s weird as hell.”

Jace just raises a brow before his hand goes to his parabatai rune. He sits there for a minute, concentrating, before frowning a little.

“Huh. I don’t sense that there’s anything wrong with him. Things feel a little murkier than they usually do, though.”

Jace sits for a minute, quiet, before looking back up at Izzy. “Are you worried about him or something?”

“No, I’m not worried. It’s just out of character and now that I know for sure that there’s nothing wrong with him, I’ll admit that I’m insanely curious.”

Jace laughs. “If Alec is high off his ass, I’d pay good money to see that.”

An idea pops into Isabelle’s head and she’d normally never entertain it but she can’t help but think that this might be her only chance.

“What if we paid him and Magnus a visit?”

Grinning, Jace offers, “We were just in the neighborhood?”

Izzy nods. “I never intrude on his off nights but, Jace, I need to see what Alec’s like when he’s high. Can you imagine? He keeps all his weird under lock and key and now it’s just all out there. I’ve got to see it in person. I’ll have enough ammunition on him to last me years.”

Jace nods, seriously, and stands up. “Let’s go then.”

It’s as she’s standing up that Iz remembers Alec is still on the other line. She brings the phone up to her ear and hears Alec passionately arguing about-- _mangoes?_ She rolls her eyes and hangs up. 

She’s obviously not getting any more work done tonight and the report can wait until tomorrow anyway.

Alec, for his part, doesn’t notice the call end. He’s long since dropped it onto the couch, his complete focus on Magnus and winning this argument.

“Mangoes are like stars, Magnus,” he says reasonably.

“Darling, I’m afraid you’re mistaken. They’re moons. Obviously.”

Alec snorts. “Moons, Magnus. How? When you cut them up they have all those cubes that look like little starbursts. They’re a very attractive fruit. Who the hell is attracted to the moon,” Alec says all of this very seriously, and Magnus is in no shape to judge, but really. Stars?

“Alexander. Mangoes in their natural state are very round and look like an oblong moon. You know what’s more attractive than stars? Natural beauty-- of which, mangoes have more than their fair share.”

Alec looks triumphant. “So you think mangoes are pretty?”

Magnus scoffs. “Of course I think they’re pretty. They’re a tropical fruit that tastes like sunshine and smiles.” He pauses for a moment before offering absently, “I wouldn’t fuck a mango, though. That could get messy.”

Alec looks at him, deadpan. “You love messy, babe.”

Grinning, Magnus just says, “I love you.”

Alec lights up, his unfocused gaze going soft and a dopey smile stealing over his face. “You love me?”

Magnus echoes that look, leans in until he’s going cross-eyed to keep eye contact. “Of course I love you. You’re prettier than mangoes and twice as sweet.”

Alec feels like he’s probably blushing but he can’t be sure. He closes the few inches of distance between them, kissing Magnus softly.

It never stops. They can be just waking up, drunk off their asses or high as kites, injured or in a foul mood or distracted, but kissing Magnus always feels like coming home. There’s familiarity but always with a bite that keeps Alec going in again and again. He can never get enough of Magnus-- his taste, his smell, the way his body feels against his own.

He hopes he never gets used to it.

They’d been distracted with the phone call, but things pick back up from where they’d left it soon enough.

Riding that wave, it crashes over Alec, slowly. With some fumbling, he pushes Magnus back onto the couch, still straddling him, leaning down to nip at his mouth, chin, neck, mouthing over those lovely collar bones. Everything is slow, tempered with warmth instead of heat, and Alec lets himself drown in Magnus, in the moment.

He wrestles Magnus’s robe open, let’s the silk part to show his boyfriend in all his glory. Miles of skin is revealed and Alec wants to get his mouth on every inch.

Underneath the robe, Magnus is wearing nothing but a pair of black lace panties, the tiniest silk bow on the top and Alec’s mouth waters at the thought of getting around Magnus’s cock.

Magnus had opened Alec up to a world of debauchery and he was a willing and eager student. He’d discovered early on that he could be an absolute cockslut, but he had a special fondness for blowjobs.

Especially on nights like this, Alec loved wrapping his lips around Magnus, taking him in until breathing became difficult. He swore it added to the high, lack of oxygen and dizzying lust making his head spin in the best way.

Seeing Magnus falling apart under him, those breathy whimpers and desperate pleas, hit him like a punch to the gut. Alec usually came untouched whenever that happened, Magnus’s pleasure pouring into him, ruining him.

Alec is kissing his way down Magnus’s chest, his stomach, has just set his mouth over the jut of Magnus’s hip bone and is sucking a mark into flawless skin, when he thinks he hears a knock.

He dismisses it, redoubles his shoddy but total focus on Magnus, and skips down to start leaving marks on Magnus’s inner thighs, refusing to give in as Magnus arches up, trying to get Alec’s mouth where he needs it most.

He feels Magnus thread fingers through his hair, pulling, and Alec moans, the sensation going straight to his dick. Magnus guides him until his breath is ghosting over the damp patch in front of the underwear. Alec places one hand on Magnus’s thigh, grip bruising, as his other goes to his own cock, squeezing, looking for a hint of relief.

His complete concentration is on Magnus, on the blood swimming sluggishly through his veins, and he doesn’t hear the door open, isn’t aware of anything but the hands in his hair and the cock just inches from his open mouth.

He’s just gotten his mouth on Magnus through the underwear when he hears _his sister_.

Isabelle starts cackling, laughing like she’s lost her goddamn mind, and it takes it a second to pierce through the fog. Magnus is laying under him, hips still wriggling like he can’t help himself and Alec feels pain.

Of course he’d get interrupted when things were so promising.

Slowly, he turns his head, looks up and sees Jace and Izzy standing in the entryway with matching grins on their faces. They don’t even look disturbed at catching their brother in such a compromising situation.

It feels like there’s a disconnect between his brain and mouth, but after a few seconds he gets out, “What the fuck?”

Jace grins, looking subtly proud, as he answers, “Izzy thought you were high so we came over to see if it was true. We didn’t expect to find you with your hands full, though.”

At that moment, Magnus whines, hands tightening in Alec’s hair before he turns to address the intruders.

“If you don’t mind, I was very close to getting off, so please leave.”

He waves a hand and wisps of blue travel across the room, opening the door a little wider, a clear invitation for the two of them to see themselves out.

Alec can’t help shiver-- Magnus’s magic always gets him going-- and he looks up and meets his boyfriend’s gaze.

“Hi,” he says, smile making wrinkles form at the corner of his eyes.

“Hi,” Magnus echoes. He touches Alec’s nose and a dozen blue sparks pop out, falling a few inches before fizzling out and disappearing.

Alec goes a little cross-eyed trying to see the display.

“Woah. You’re so magical.”

Jace snorts across the room and Izzy elbows him in the side. While this was hilarious, it was also endearing. She could do without seeing her brother about to go down on Magnus, but this little interaction warmed her heart.

Alec was definitely high on something. The loft smelled like spice and pine trees and there’s faint purple smoke still lingering in the air.

If that wasn’t a tip off, the fact that Alec was letting all of his weirdness hang out would be a dead giveaway.

Alec likes to pretend that he’s above certain things-- Netflix, cute puppy videos, acting less than eighty years old. The truth was, though, that he’d been under such pressure for so long that sometimes Izzy genuinely thought Alec had forgotten how to have fun. Then he’d met Magnus and here the two of them are, half naked on a couch while laughing like idiots and talking, in serious tones, about how magical Magnus was.

It was both nauseatingly sweet and annoying.

Isabelle huffs out a laugh as Alec rubs his nose against Magnus’s, both of them looking like they’ve forgotten that they have an audience.

“Did you know that using magic increases your chances of getting laid by a million percent?”

Ah, there it is. Izzy cringes and beside her, Jace just shakes his head. Without saying a word, they both turn to leave. While it’d been fun to see her brother being ridiculous, it was obvious that things were about to heat up again and they needed to get out of dodge.

They head towards the still-open door and Izzy steadfastly refuses to look behind her as she hears the rustle of clothing.

She reaches behind her to shut the door and the last thing she hears is Alec’s cascading laughter.

Alec and Magnus don’t hear the two of them leave-- frankly they’d forgotten about them minutes ago. They stare into each other’s eyes for a long seconds, before Alec lets his head fall down, resting against Magnus’s stomach.

Magnus lays on his back, completely enveloped by Alec, threading one hand through his love’s hair, hearing Alexander moan a little at the sensation, as his other hand wraps around his shoulders.

Alec melts against him and Magnus feels a little smile curl on his lips as he stares up at the ceiling.

Today had been god awful but it feels a million miles away as he relaxes into the couch, Alec’s weight pinning him down and making him feel safe, comfortable.

Loved.

His thoughts always get unforgivably sappy when he’s high, particularly when he’s with someone.

It’s in these moments that Magnus realizes just how deep Alec’s reached into him. He’s taken his cold, battened-down heart and brought it back to life. There’s no one else on this planet that he can let his guard down with so completely. 

Alec gets everything. He gets Magnus’s fear and insecurity, but he’s also the target of his whimsy and silliness and all-encompassing love. Magnus has known for centuries that he’s a lot to handle but Alec makes the job feel like his privilege. He makes Magnus feel like spun glass and the most fortified steel all at once.

Alec takes care of him and Magnus will return that favor with everything he has for as long as he’s able.

His mind is spinning, the Seelie plant-- Blue Azia-- is still burning through his system. The only thing he knows is that Alec’s with him and that’s all that matters.

Blue Azia has low-level aphrodisiac properties and Magnus knows this is a brief respite. They’re content for the moment, hearts beating in sync, breaths slow and deep. Magnus enjoys this particular drug because it’s mostly harmless. It truly is just to come down from a foul mood and there’s nothing quite like sharing it with Alec.

Alec, who never ceases to surprise him, takes hits like an expert, surrenders to the feelings coursing through him like a pro.

He’s always been the most attractive man Magnus has ever seen, but there’s something especially hot seeing Alec with a joint between those long, capable fingers, cheeks hollowing as he inhales, and it throws Magnus’s brain offline in the very best possible way.

Magnus feels Alec’s hand start to sweep across his side in delicate movements and doesn’t try to hide his satisfied grin.

The rest of the night will be spent steeped in pleasure, probably with another joint or two, with tomorrow reserved for a lazy day in bed, recovering.

Magnus gives himself over to the feeling, knowing that Alec will always keep him grounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr carmenlire


End file.
